Bully Falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major AU! Bullsworth Academy! The crazies! The bullies! The blood and humiliation! It's all coming back! Gary will make sure of that...but mixing in the supernatural world of Gravity Falls? That's just asking for trouble!
1. Chapter 1

**Bully Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

Bullsworth Academy...To many it was a shining beacon of learning and discipline...to the residents of Gravity Falls and the students who lived there...it was a cesspit filled with delinquents and crazies...

But to Gary Smith...it was an opportunity to become a king...AND NO! HE WASN'T JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE HE WAS OFF HIS MEDS! MY DOCTOR IS AN IDIOT!

(cough's awkwardly) Annnyway...Gary had a plan: Rule the school, then rule the world.

First order of business: turn the cliques against each other and pick up the pieces...

Now you'd think that causing 6 different groups of people who actively antagonize each other on a daily basis would be easy to convince to go to war...sadly, he had two BIG things working against him; complacency and the Status Quo.

People had a lot invested in the 'old world order'(so to speak); can't tax people when their too busy murdering each other after all...

For his plan to work, he needed to motivate people to react. Nothing brings about 'change' more quickly then a crisis after all...

Unfortunately, the 'Status Quo' made it more 'profitable'(for both student and teacher alike) to not rock the 'boat'...in fact they'd be more likely to unite and lynch the person who tried to 'shake things up'...which is why Gary couldn't be seen as the instigator of said crisis...no, a pawn would be needed for that...

And that's where Wendy Corduroy came in...the sole daughter of the head of the local Lumberjack union; she had the whole package: Strength, intelligence, beauty, lack of charisma and ambition needed to usurp Gary as a leader...she was perfect!

At first their was the snag of her being the definition of: Brilliant but lazy(in other words; she was a slacker).

But Gary was not so easily deterred...

…...

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THIS YEAR'S PREPPIE BOXING DERBIE! WHO WILL WIN THE THOUSAND DOLLAR PRIZE!?" The announcer shouts hyping up the crowd. "AND OUR FIRST MATCH IS WENDY CORDUROY V.S. TAD SPENCER!"

Wendy's Townie friend Tambry turns to said Red-head surprised. "Wendy, you didn't tell me you were competing!" She asked surprised.

Wendy was equally confused. "I...wasn't. Someone must've signed me up as a prank." Tambry frowns...then smiles. "Well, either way...why not go for it? You know you'd mop the floor with these chumps, that 1000$ is as good as yours!"

Wendy frowned...she didn't know. On the one hand; she was adverse to work whenever she could help it...on the other hand...1000$...not exactly Chump change...she just didn't-

"WHAT!? I'M TO FIGHT A GIRL!?" Shouts Spencer as he enters the ring. "I came here to be challenged! Not bored to tears! Whatever happened to standards!?"

Tambry could hear her friend growl in a predatory manner as she rushed up to the ring. Tambry chuckled. _Almost feel sorry for the poor snob...ALMOST..._

Predictably Wendy won. Not that Gary was surprised..in fact, he was ecstatic! It took some work...but now he knew for certain! The girl had three 'buttons': 'Mooch', feminine rage and 'possibly willing to do work now to get out of MORE work later'...

But he didn't signed her up to the contest, and bribe the announcer to pair him up with the sexist Spencer simply for 'Psychology'...but also 'chemistry'...

…...

Derby Harrington groaned in pain as he nursed the black-eye that Wendy gave him...he looks at his battered and bruised body in the mirror...and then to all his equally badly beaten fellow competitors...

And could only think of one thing: _Inbreeding is short sighted anyway...I'm sure mother will see the benefits of pumping 'new blood' into the family...especially from one as fiery as her red hair!_ Thinks the Preppie leader with a lovestruck face...

…...

Now it was a simple matter to repeat the formula...

…...

Gary discretely bribes Neil The Shop Teacher...

…...

Johnny Vincent and his crew just gaped in amazement. When Neil told them to do the impossible: 'permanently' fix a (Fix it again Tony)Fiat!...or the whole class get's an 'F' for the semester...they thought he was nuts!...but Wendy...Wendy fixed it no problem!

 _The things I go through to keep myself from getting sent to my cousins logging mill over the summer._ Thinks Wendy as she wipes off the oil covering her body. So busy grumbling over her dads constant threats of keeping her grades up...She was unaware of the looks that the Greaser leader was now giving her...

 _Huh, beauty AND not afraid of getting her hands dirty...my kind of gal..._

…...

Gary bribes Mr Burton...

…...

"You want us to what!?" Exclaimed the entire Freshmen Gym Class. Burton sneered. "I don't want to hear it! Either wrestle the entire Football team at once...or get an 'F' for the semester!"

Ted Thompson smirks. "Don't worry girls, we'll go easy on yah!...we can discuss how you 'pay' us back later." He says in a semi-flirty way. Wendy just cracks her knuckles...

…...5 minutes later...

The Jocks moan in a big broken heap. _That Red head is a demon!...and HOT!_ Thinks the Jock leader simply...

…...

Bribes Mr. Hattrick...

…...

Earnest Jones smiles confidently as Mr. Hattrick grades their tests. _I don't even know why he's bothering with this charade...everyone knows I will be the one winning free pizza for a year! My intellect is unquestioned elite of this school! Why I can already taste-_

"The winner is Wendy Corduroy!" Earnest could only look in disbelief as Wendy took the prize...And smiled. _She will be the Guinevere to my King Arthur!_

…...

Yes, Gary's plan was set in motion! With all four leaders offering so much: Derby Harrington with his money, Johnny Vincent's 'acquired' top of the line vehicles, Ted Thompson doing her chores for her, Earnest Jones doing her homework.

Wendy, being the mooch she is...would flat-out goldigger on the lot of them, and squeeze them for all their worth...while secretly seeing the rest behind their backs naturally.

Thus setting the stage for Gary to reveal her 'cheating heart', blinded by rage. The cliques would be all but ready to destroy each other!

Or at least...that WAS the plan...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?" Shouts all four clique leader as Wendy rejected them.

…...

Yes, Gary learned the hard way that 'Evil can't comprehend good'...more importantly Wendy had principles!(who knew?)

Still, Gary refused to quit! He'd invested too much into her! There had to be something, ANYTHING he could use to salvage this!...

…...

"Wow! No one's ever treated me to all the liquor I could drink!" Exclaims Thompson happily. Gary groans, truly he was scrapping at the bottom of the Barrel...

Thompson was the least popular kid at Bullsworth(even the nerds were more popular...and they ain't popular). How he became friends with Wendy was truly a riddle for the ages.

Gary waited until he was nice and drunk. "So...crazy about Wendy turning down all 4 of the most powerful guys on campus."

Thompson groaned as he took another swig. "Nooot suuuurprising(hic)...Wendy-Wendy...good!(hic) She not play with hearts!(hic)...she'd turn them down even she was single!" Slurred an inebreated Thompson

"Wait, you mean she's not?" Asked Gary quickly. "OOP! Wasn't supposed to say nothing!(hic)"

It took several more pints of liquor, but Gary was able to get the following: Wendy had a boyfriend she was trying to keep secret, Thompson didn't know anything about him save that he wasn't a student.

Gary couldn't really think of how this could save his plans...but at this point he was willing to try ANYTHING...

…...The Next Day...

It wasn't easy, but Gary managed to secretly follow Wendy. They were deep in the Gravity Fall forest...and Wendy was with someone!...and not just anyone...

Gary smiled triumphantly. _If this doesn't cause a war, I don't know what will!_ He thinks to himself as he takes a picture of a 12 year-old Dipper Pines making out with Wendy...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: I am rewriting this story and continuing it in 'Tales of the falls'(it'll be easier to keep track of)  
**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **...**

 **ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! the publisher is Xlibris  
**


End file.
